


Unexpected - Wonho

by Jichu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Kpop fanfic, Kpop fanfiction - Freeform, Love, Manager - Freeform, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Rape, Romance, monbebe - Freeform, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jichu/pseuds/Jichu
Summary: Heeyoung discovers that she is pregnant after a horrible event had occured. She tries to hide it whilst working as the manager for Monsta X but they eventually catch on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> •DISCLAIMER•  
> •This is pure fictional, don't take it too serious.  
> •This story will contain mature content. You have been warned.

I'm a manager for Monsta X, a pretty popular boy group from South Korea. My name is Heeyoung and I'm 24 years old.

You might be wondering how someone this young got such a big and important job. It's pretty easy, my dad is in this line of work and I've been around since I was little.

I've basically learned all of this since I was a child. I'm very good at multitasking and I always give it my all in everything I do.

I know that work is important so my main goal has always been to perform at the best of my abilities and usually it pays off very well.

I've been working with these boys since 2016 and I've created a special bond with each and everyone of them. We are like close friends but when I'm working I tend to be a little too into my job so they often have to tell me to slow down.

There is one big thing they don't know about me. A secret I haven't told anyone, not even my mother. I'm too afraid to..

About four months ago I was getting off work late and was on my way back to my apartment. There were hardly any people out so I decided to take a short cut through a park. Something that I would have to regret for the rest of my life.

When I was walking through the dark park I got jumped. I didn't see his face in the midst of panic. This man did the unthinkable to me. He violated me and forced himself on me.

After he was done he left me in the park half naked as he ran away. I can still feel the pain til this day. I had never felt so scared and hurt as I did then.

Despite the incident I went to work the next day as normal. I have tried my best to hide how I really feel ever since. The boys know me for almost always being cheerful but now it's hard to even let out a laugh.

Everytime I'm alone I see the faceless man when I close my eyes. I feel like I've tried everything possible to forget what happened but it's impossible, especially now.

I'm standing in the bathroom of my workplace, staring down at the multiple pregnancy tests that are all showing me that I have infact a baby growing inside my belly.

I know my period was late but when you work as much as I do it's hard to keep track of it.

I put a hand over my mouth and clenched my eyes shut. ''This can't be happening.''

Calm down, I need to calm down. I took a deep breath and shoved all of the tests into my purse, closing it shut before leaving the bathroom.

I bumped into Wonho on my way back to the room we were meeting in. ''Oh manager-nim, I'm sorry.'' He said and smiled cutely at me.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get a word out of my mouth. I looked down into the floor before I walked on. ''Hey wait!''

Wonho's footsteps came closer from behind until he caught up to me. ''Are you okay?'' He looked at me awaiting an answer.

''Yes, I'm fine.. fine.'' I mumbled and tried to offer him a small smile. He put a hand on my shoulder, making me stop. ''Heeyoung seriously, what's wrong? Are you working too much again?''

I nodded my head rapidly, trying my hardest to keep the tears at bay. ''Yes.'' I replied shortly and sharply.

Wonho sighed and let go of me. ''I've told you to take it easy. You can't go on like this forever or we won't have you here for much longer.''

I furrowed my brows and looked up at him. ''What do you mean by that?'' 

''If you overwork yourself constantly you might have to be hospitalized.'' He said and tilted his head slightly. I nodded once and looked away.

''Anyway, let's get to the meeting shall we?'' He said and put a hand on the small of my back, patting gently.


	2. Chapter 2

This meeting felt like it was never going to end. I was distant and stuck in my own head for the most of it though.

People noticed that something was wrong with me but they let me be even if I got a number of concerned looks from the boys.

''That concludes this meeting.'' A man said and we all stood up, bowed and walked out the door.

I hurried away ahead of everyone until I remembered I had to drive them all back to the dorm.

I stood by the van, waiting for them. They trickled into the van one by one and when everyone was there I got into the drivers seat.

A sudden wave of nausea overcame me whilst driving. I gulped and tried my best to not pay attention to it. I hadn't ate today yet and had only been drinking coffee.

I took a deep breath and could feel myself working up a sweat. ''Heeyoung?'' Shownu called out as he was sitting the closest to me.

The feeling only got worse and I parked the van on the side of the road before opening the door and bolting out. I saw a bin not far away and ran towards it.

I bent my head over it, holding my hair away and puked right into it. ''Heeyoung!'' The boys had all come out of the van and were standing around me.

''G-get back into the van.'' I told them, I didn't want to draw attention to us. ''But Heeyoung..'' Wonho started but I stopped him. ''Please go back to the van.'' I gritted my teeth.

They all went back but not without looking back at me to make sure I was okay. Another wave came over me and I puked it out.

I stood there for a while to see if I had to go another round but it seemed like it was over, for now. I went back to the van and sat down in the drivers seat.

I pulled out a napkin from my purse and wiped my mouth. ''Here..'' Shownu handed me a waterbottle. ''Thank you.'' I took it and gulped down some water. 

''Are you sick?'' Kihyun asked as I started the van again. ''No.'' I replied and started driving again. ''It's probably stress.'' Minhyuk said with a worried tone.

I ignored their theories and made it back to the dorm. I dropped them all off and told them that I was fine, that I only needed to rest.

I parked the van at it's usual spot and got into my own car, driving away towards a hospital. I needed to know more about this creature growing inside of me.

Once I reached the hospital I sat in the parking lot for a long time, contemplating if I should really go in or not.

I was scared to get it confirmed, that something was actually inside of my belly. I looked down at my body and put a hand over my stomach. ''Fuck..'' I muttered and could feel tears threatening to fall.

I shook my head wildly and sniffled before looking at myself in the rear view mirror. _There is no time for crying now_. I wiped my cheeks before getting out of the car.

No matter what I had to see if there was something I could do about this.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked up to the receptionist inside and asked her where to go. She pointed me in the right direction immediately.

When I got to the right part of the hospital I sat down after getting an emergency time for an ultra sound.

I had told them that I didn't know I was pregnant until today and since I was already showing a little bit they wanted to have a look as quick as possible.

You couldn't really tell I was pregnant at this stage, it more looked like I had been eating a little too much.

My phone kept beeping inside my purse and it was stressing me out. I knew I had to keep working after this since my job was pretty much a 24/7 job.

I picked my phone up and checked it quickly, spotting messages from the group chat I had with the guys but I didn't have time to answer right now.

I put the phone on mute and when I looked up the doctor had came to fetch me. I walked with him into a room where I layed down on the bed.

''Miss Kwon, is this your first time?'' He looked at me while I was pulling my shirt up from covering my abdomen.

''Yes it is.'' I said and tried to lay comfortably. ''Alright. It will feel a little cold with gel.'' He said with a smile, probably trying to make me feel better.

When the cold gel hit my skin I twitched slightly but laughed it off awkwardly and then cleared my throat. ''Now let's see.'' He put the ultrasound to my stomach and moved it around in the gel.

Soon enough I could hear a heartbeat and my head immediately moved to look at the screen. ''Here the little fellow is.'' The doctor said with a smile and pointed at the screen.

I had no words to express. It was so small and it made me feel all kinds of ways seeing it. It was hard to believe it was growing inside of me right at this very moment.

''Everything looks good. Heartbeat is strong and I can't see anything wrong with it Miss Kwon.'' I nodded silently to his words. He then proceeded to wipe the gel off my belly and I sat up, pulling my shirt down.

''You are about four months pregnant and since it's your first I would like you to come back here in a month's time so I can have another look.'' He said before gathering some papers and giving them to me.

''Here are some tips of good things to eat and such. I will schedule our next time and then send it to you.'' He stood up and kept smiling at me.

''Thank you doctor.'' I said and folded the papers before putting them into my purse. ''Have a good day Miss Kwon.'' He left the room and shortly after I did the same.

When I got into my car I took a deep breath and leaned my forehead against the wheel. This was all happening so fast and I was not ready.

I hadn't been thinking about getting a child at all. Especially not now when I was busy with my career and had no husband.

I smacked the wheel with my fist and sat back up. ''Focus Heeyoung.'' I told myself and exhaled a long sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

I had made my way home and was sitting outside on the balcony reading the messages from the group chat. They were all so worried.

I scratched my neck as I tried to figure out something to write back to them. I couldn't tell them the truth, not now.

**Me:  
** I got a bit of food poisoning. Nothing to worry about!

I typed and then pressed send. With a heavy sigh I went into my notes on the phone, checking what I had to do today.

My stomach growled and I groaned in annoyance. I knew I had to eat since I hadn't done that yet, still.

I heaved myself up from the comfortable chair and walked inside to look in the fridge. I had nothing but water, of course. I closed it with a sigh and put my phone to my ear after typing in the phone number to my favourite takeout.

They would be here in about half an hour so in the meantime I got some work done, making phone calls that needed to be done today.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

I had just parked outside the boy's dorm. I got out of the van and went straight inside.

''Are you guys awake?'' I called out from the frontdoor. No respons. ''What the hell..'' I muttered, stepped inside and kicked my shoes off before walking up to the first bedroom where I knew Changkyun slept.

I knocked before opening and then peeking my head inside. ''Changkyun-ah? It's time to get up.'' I said in a soft tone as I walked towards his bed.

I removed the pillow that was laying over his head and smacked his cheek lightly. ''Wake up! You're late!'' He shot his eyes open and screamed when he saw me.

He pulled the covers up around him but settled down once he noticed it was only me. I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips. ''Sorry noona.'' He said sleepily and I just shook my head before exiting his room.

Apparently all of them had overslept so I had to wake them up. The last ones were Wonho and Shownu. I barged into their room and hit the lightswitch. ''Get up!''

I took a hold of Shownu's feet that were hanging outside the bed and pulled him, well atleast tried. ''Stoooop!'' He groaned and crawled further up.

''You have to wake up or you'll be even more late.'' I said as I walked over to Wonho. I sat down on his bed and slapped his arm. ''I'm awake you savage!'' He exclaimed, sat up and pulled me down with him.

''Wonho! This is unprofessional behaviour!'' I squeeled as I tried to fight free but he wouldn't budge. He just giggled at me and kept hugging me tight. ''I think we can go back to sleep now.'' He mumbled, nuzzling his nose into my neck.

Goosebumps formed all over my body and I found myself getting hot. Why was he like this?! ''Wonho please, we have to get going.'' I tried to reason with him but he just whined.

What I didnt't expect was for Shownu to join us. He got into Wonho's bed and hugged me from behind, making us look like a sandwich with me in the middle. Every girls dream.

''Guys please! I know you adore me but this is not the time.'' I said sarcasticly. ''Just five more minutes? It's so cozy.'' Wonho said with a smile on his lips.

''I'm gonna get you for this, you just wait.'' I muttered.   
  



	5. Chapter 5

Another month has passed by and now you could really tell something was up with my stomach. 

I looked at myself in the mirror, poking a finger at my belly and sighed deeply. _How was I going to hide this?_

I had been on a vacation for like one week and only in that week my stomach had grown. I looked at the clock before pulling a t-shirt over my head and then flicking my hair out.

 _Maybe they won't ask?_ I turned to the side and slid a hand over my belly. _Maybe I could still get away with looking just fat?_

I had no more time to debate with myself over this right now. I grabbed my things and went out to my car, driving away towards their dorm to pick them up as usual.

Today we had a radio show and I wanted to be at their place a few hours beforehand since I knew on the way to the studio we would probably have to stop for coffee and what not.

I switched car to the van when I got to the dorm building and drove it outside, parking it and getting out. I made my way up to their dorm, knocked on the door and walked inside.

Atleast they were all awake and getting ready. I sat down in the living room, looking on my phone to see if I had missed to do any important calls or such.

Minhyuk walzed into the room and stopped when he saw me. I looked up and saw him staring down at my belly. I awkwardly tried to pull my shirt down and cover it with my arms.

''Heeyoung-ah, are you swollen?'' He sat down beside me and I twisted in my seat. What the hell do I answer? My heart started to beat faster in my chest.

''I uh..'' I stuttered and he looked at me with a pair of worried eyes. ''Do you have a boyfriend we don't know about?'' He asked out of the blue. I averted my gaze.

''No.'' I answered sharply. ''Are you pregnant?'' He whispered. His words made me turn my eyes back to him. I had a hard time controlling my emotions right now.

''It's just food.'' I said and tried to laugh it off but his face was dead serious. I cleared my throat and scratched my arm. Minhyuk removed my arms gently from my belly.

''That is not a food belly. You're pregnant.'' He said as he put a hand ontop of my stomach. A wave of shivers went through my body. I tried so hard everyday to forget about how this happened to me but him utter those words and touching me made it all rush back to me.

''Minhyuk please..'' I mumbled as I swatted his hand away. I tried my best to swallow the large lump that had formed in my throat.

''You can't be working when you're pregnant.'' He said in a quiet voice, still staring down at my stomach. I sighed and looked away, blinking my eyes frantically.

''I still have time left.'' I responded, my voice shakey. ''Heeyoung.. Do you want to talk about it?'' I know he was just trying to be nice and caring but I wasn't having any of it.

''We have work to do. I'll be in the car.'' I said as I could feel my battle against the tears were failing. I stood up and rushed outside as fast as I could. Once I got into the van I broke down.


	6. Chapter 6

Minhyuk was left on the couch pretty stunned over the recent incident with Heeyoung. He looked down at the hand he had used to touch her stomach.

He had never felt a pregnant belly before and despite the weird situation he liked the feeling. It was warm, somewhat squishy and had a comforting aura surrounding it.

''Are we ready to go?'' Shownu said and snapped Minhyuk out of his thoughts. ''Yes, Heeyoung is in the car waiting.'' He said before they all grabbed their bags and went out to the van.

The entire car ride I could see Minhyuk looking at the through the rear mirror. I sighed and parked outside of starbucks. ''Do you all want iced americanos?'' I turned to them and they all said yes please.

I got out of the van and went inside the coffee shop. As I stood in the line waiting to place my order, I felt someone putting a hand on my shoulder. I swiftly turned around and saw Minhyuk.

''Get back in the van.'' I hissed in the lowest tone I could muster. _What is he thinking?!_ He shook his head. ''You shoouldn't be carrying alot of stuff. I will help you.''

I appreciated his kind manor but at the same time I didn't want to attract attention to us. ''If I let you can you then get off my back?'' I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

''You know I can't do that.'' He whispered back. Before I had a chance to respond it was my turn to order. I gave Minhyuk a look before I told the barista what I wanted.

Minhyuk helped me carrying the coffees back to the car and handing them out to everyone meanwhile I was getting back on the road on our way to the radio station.

We arrived safely and went in without any issues. Of course fans were there to take pictures and such but they didn't mob us or anything, we still had security just in case like always.

During their radio show I noticed Minhyuks looks towards me and it was starting to annoy me. I looked away whilst I was sipping on my coffee.

I really wanted to keep my pregnancy a secret. I didn't want to bother anyone with my personal life certainly not mix it with my work life.

I knew I couldn't keep this a secret much longer since I was showing but even if I had this much time to prepare I still didn't feel ready for people to know.

Because once they know I know that they will become very protective over me and probably baby me. I hated being babied with, all my life I had always wanted to take care of myself and to prove to people that I could.

Before I knew it the show was over and we walked out to the van. The boys stayed around a little to talk to fans but I was just sitting in the drivers seat waiting.

I picked my phone up and realized that it was today I was supposed to go back to the doctor. I slapped my hand against my forehead and hung my head out the window. ''We have to go now.'' I told them.

They bid good bye to the fans as fast as they could and got in the van. I drove them back to the dorm and parked the car. Everyone got out besides Minhyuk and I looked back at him with a slight annoyed look on my face.

''I really don't have time for this Minhyuk.'' I told him as I pulled the keys out. ''Why not? It won't take long.'' He insisted.

I sighed and unbuckled myself. ''I have a doctors appointment. I need to go right now.'' I said and tapped the clock on my arm.

''Then let me go with you.''


	7. Chapter 7

''No, absolutely not!'' I protested as I got out of the van. Minhyuk stepped out with me and stalked me all the way over to my own car. ''Why won't you let me help you? I just want you to be safe.''

Before I had the chance to answer I saw Wonho standing not far away, looking at both me and Minhyuk.

''Wonho..'' I mumbled and Minhyuk turned around, spotting him as well. ''Why are you going to the doctor? Are you sick?'' Wonho walked up to us looking worried.

'' _Shit_..'' I muttered under my breath before taking a long deep breath in. ''No I'm not sick, I'm pregnant.'' I said. Wonho's eyes widened and then traveled down to my belly.

''Oh my god. I just thought you had eaten alot. Congratulations!'' He said with a smile however I didn't smile back. ''Are you not happy about it?'' Wonho looked confused.

Minhyuk slapped his arm. ''She doesn't have a partner!'' He hissed at Wonho. He probably tried to be quiet but I could obviously hear him.

''I don't have time for this, like I said.'' I repeated myself as I unlocked my car. ''Heeyoung can we please come with you?'' Wonho was the one asking this time.

''You two are so annoying.'' I said straight out without thinking. I put a hand over my mouth and gasped. _Did I really just say that outloud?_

''I'm sorry Heeyoung, we just care about you.'' Minhyuk said, sounding a tad bit hurt by my words. I bit my bottom lip and fiddled with the carkeys.

''Okay fine, you can come with me. Hurry.'' I told them as I got in the car. Both of them got in the backseat and I drove off.

We arrived at the hospital quite quickly and I stepped out after parking. All three of us went inside and I told the receptionist that I was there.

We only had to wait about five minutes before my doctor showed up. He looked at me after calling my name and when the three of us approached him he perked a brow. ''You have people with you today?''

''Oh uh, yes. They are friends.'' I said as we walked into the room. Minhyuk and Wonho sat down on a pair of chairs that were placed along the wall.

I layed down on the table, pulling my shirt up and letting the doctor squirt the gel on me. ''Have you had any problems?'' He asked as he moved the ultrasound around my stomach.

''No I haven't.'' I replied and swallowed hard. It was awkward having Minhyuk and Wonho here. They were both looking at me and then the screen.

The heartbeat of the baby could be heard and I felt a lump in my throat. I clenched my fists, turning them white. Hearing it's heartbeat gave me anxiety.

Without me noticing, Wonho had gotten up and was now standing beside me. He took a hold of one of my hands, making me instantly turn my head towards him.

He didn't say anything and neither did I, I just let him hold my hand. He brushed his thumb over the back of my hand and oddly enough it calmed me down some.

''I can't see anything abnormal or worrying Miss Kwon. I want you to contact me if you have any questions but other than that I will see you in two months, okay?''

''Yes doctor.'' I said and sat up after he had wiped the gel off my belly. ''I will mail you the new appointment time.'' The doctor said with a smile before bidding us good bye and leaving the room.

Wonho hadn't let go of my hand yet and my eyes traveled up to his face. Our eyes locked and for the first time ever I felt a strange feeling inside of me when meeting his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Minhyuk spoke, snapping me and Wonho out of our weird trans. ''Shall we go?''

I nodded slowly and retrieved my hand before standing up and fixing my shirt. We made it back to the car and I drove back to the dorm where all of us jumped out.

Minhyuk walked ahead and I was about to go after him when Wonho stopped me. I turned around to face him.

''I want to help you Heeyoung.'' His words felt comforting and confusing at the same time. I had a hard time finding the right words to answer him.

''Will you let me?'' He asked and I looked up at his face. He had a soft expression, his eyes had a shine to them as if he was about to cry.

''I appreciate your offer but we are not a couple and-..'' He hushed me and cleared his throat. ''I know that but you're one of my closest friends. I can see that you're suffering.''

I looked down into the ground, feeling an icy lump in my stomach. ''If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up pregnant?''

My head shot up and I laughed a little. ''Don't you know how babies are made?'' I replied in a joking manner but he didn't laugh with me. ''I don't want to picture you with a man.''

My eyes widened slightly and I felt my heart beat harder in my chest. Without warning, tears started to trickle down my cheeks.

Wonho gasped and put his hands on my shoulders. ''I'm sorry!'' He exclaimed. I shook my head and turned my head to the side. ''It's not your fault.''

''Actually..'' I started but had to sniffle before continueing. ''I was walking home from work and something happened.'' Even saying this made me feel the anxiety creep up on me.

Wonho furrowed his brows. ''What do you mean?'' I looked up at him and I knew he knew what I mean but he wanted me to say it. ''I got.. I..'' I took a deep breath and bit down on my bottom lip.

''I got raped.'' As soon as I uttered those words I started crying uncontrollably. Wonho pulled me into his arms, holding me close. I put a hand up on his chest, burrying my face into him.

''My sweet Heeyoung.'' He mumbled into my hair. My whole body was trembling and I felt a headache coming on already.

When I managed to look up I saw him crying which only made me cry more. ''D-don't cry.'' I sniffled and tried to wipe away his tears. 

''I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.'' He whispered, his voice unsteady. I shook my head wildly. ''Stop it! This is not your fault.'' 

We both embraced each other and letting our tears out. I felt his hands clench around the fabric of my jacket as if he was holding on for dear life.

I don't know how long we stood there but it took a while for both of us to calm down. Wonho pulled back a little and looked down at me, his face puffy and red from all the crying.

''From now on I swear on my life I will always be by your side.'' As much as I wanted to protest it felt good hearing him say it.

''We will make room for you and you will live with us.'' He said and nodded to his own words. I opened my mouth to speak but he spoke instead. ''Don't Heeyoung. You do as I say.''

For the first time I didn't mind being told what to do. He was truly amazing.


	9. Chapter 9

Me and Wonho went up to the dorm where all of them were sitting in the living room. It almost seemed like they were waiting for us.

We walked into the living room and Minhyuk looked at me and then Wonho. ''Guys, Heeyoung is going to stay here for a while.'' Wonho said as he sat down.

I kept standing with my hands behind my back, fiddling with my fingers. ''Why?'' Shownu asked, looking towards me.

''Because she..'' Wonho looked at me and I looked at him, shaking my head. Wonho closed his mouth. ''Because I'm pregnant.''

Everyone looked at me with widened eyes. I noticed their eyes traveling from my face and down at my stomach. I swallowed hard and looked down into the floor. ''Oh..'' Shownu exhaled and scratched the back of his head.

''I can't explain exactly why she has to stay here, it's for her to decide if she wants to share.'' Wonho said and looked at the guys. 

Kihyun stood up and smiled. ''No problem. It will be fun to have you here Heeyoung.'' I smiled back at him. ''Thank you.'' I almost whispered out.

It was hard to talk about this and even harder to think about it. ''I have to keep working so I'll just.. yeah.'' I said and chuckled a little before leaving the room.

I went out on the balcony and sat down on a chair before pulling my phone up. I had a bunch of emails to answer and also some phonecalls to make. 

I didn't have space to think about my current situation when I was working but I was feeling more than greatful towards the boys, especially Wonho.

••••••••••••••••••

I worked until the late hours of the night and when I looked at the time it had just hit 3 am. I sighed and stood up, stretching my limbs. 

I heard the balcony door open and Wonho came out. I turned around and gave him a small smile. ''Finally done with work.'' I said before yawning.

''I have changed the sheets in my bed for you.'' He said. ''You do not have to give up your bed for me, I can take the couch.''

He shook his head. ''Absolutely not. Please accept it.'' He said as he looked at me with pleading eyes. 

I opened my arms wide before putting them around him and hugging him tight. ''Thank you so much Wonho, for everything.''

His arms wrapped around me neatly as he hugged me back. ''Don't mention it.'' He said quietly.

We let each other go and walked inside. ''Where will you sleep?'' I asked out of curiosity. ''Couch.'' He said with a tired smile as he sat down on it.

''I will fix a bed for you tomorrow.'' I said with a nod. ''It's okay Heeyoung. Sleep well, good night.''

I nodded slowly. ''Good night.'' I said before slowly walking away to his room which he shared with Shownu.

I sneaked in quietly, not wanting to wake him up. I pulled my pants off as well as my socks before crawling into the bed and laying down under the covers.

It smelled fresh and clean but I couldn't help to think about how cozy it would have been to cuddle someone..


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up with a gasp the next morning. I sat up in lightning speed and looked around the room. Shownu was still asleep and the apartment was silent.

I ran a hand through my hair and put the other hand against my heart. It was beating fast and hard.

The dream I just had was so _forbidden_. I gulped and bit down on my bottom lip, remembering parts of the dream.

I had just had a sex dream about Wonho and I could feel that it had gotten me wet. ''Fuck..'' I mumbled as I crawled out of the bed. 

On my tippy toes I made my way to the bathroom to freshen up. When I was done with that I bumped into Wonho on my way out. ''Oof!'' I exclaimed as I made contact with him so suddenly.

''Oh sorry! Are you okay?'' He asked in his sleepy voice. My face turned tomatoe red as soon as I looked at his face. ''Uh yes!'' I squeeled before hurrying away into the bedroom again.

 _He doesn't know that I dreamt of him so why am I acting this way?_ I sighed at myself and slapped my own cheek. _Get it together!_

A very sleepy Shownu was now sat on the edge of his bed, scratching his head and looking at me. ''Oh.. Heeyoung. Good morning.'' His voice was dark and husky.

I jumped a little since I didn't know he had woken up. ''Ah, good morning.'' I said and nodded my head a little. I saw his eyes travel down my legs and that's when I realized I had no pants on, only my underwear and a t-shirt.

I quickly crossed my legs and laughed nervously. ''Yah! Stop looking.'' I said as my face turned red once more.

Shownu chuckled before walking out of the room, leaving the door open. I uncrossed my legs and relaxed again. I had never lived with guys before except my father so this was a whole new experience.

When I got my pants on I stepped out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. I shot a glance towards the coffee maker before going on a hunt for coffee beans to ground.

I had looked in every cabinet and not found any. I whined, stomping my feet lightly. I better just go and buy everyone coffee at starbucks.

I grabbed my purse and walked towards the front door. ''Where are you going?'' Wonho asked, making me turn around. ''To get coffee.'' I replied with a smile.

He nodded and leaned against the wall. ''Do you want company?'' He asked as I put my shoes on. If I said no he would insist anyway.

''Sure.'' I replied and he looked really surprised by my answer but he put his shoes on and we went out the door.

We walked to the nearest starbucks and ordered coffee as well as snacks for everyone. I payed and Wonho grabbed all the coffees whilst I took the plastic bags with the snacks in them.

''Thank you for coming with me.'' I said as we were walking back towards the dorm. ''It's no problem, you know that.'' He said as he smiled at me.

''Yeah I know but still, I want you to know I'm very greatful.'' I said and looked straight ahead. I didn't have the courage to look him in the eyes while being this honest.

''I know.'' His reply was short but I could hear on his voice that he was still smiling.

We came back into the apartment and put everything down in the living room for everyone to enjoy.

I checked the time on my phone. ''We have to leave in an hour for the shoot.'' I said and picked up my coffee, sipping on it and checking my email at the same time.

''I'll go make sure everyone is awake.'' Wonho said as he got up from the couch. ''Thank you!'' I exclaimed.


	11. Chapter 11

We arrived safely at the set of the shoot and the boys immediately got settled into hair and makeup. 

We were going to film something small for Monbebe but even though the outcome would be a few minutes long we would be here all day.

I sat down on one of the couches in the makeup room and pulled out my ipad. I did my usual work such as responding to emails and other errands.

''Heeyoung-ssi!'' I looked up from the screen to see Jooheon. ''I got you something to eat.'' He said before putting down a neatly wrapped sandwich infront of me.

''Oh thank you.'' I said with a small smile. I didn't really feel hungry but this was very sweet of him. ''You need to eat better now.'' He said as he nodded towards my belly.

I scratched the back of my neck. ''I know.'' I replied as I put the ipad down to then pick the sandwich up. ''Thank you again Jooheon-ssi.''

He walked away only to come back with a bottle of water and some fruits as well. ''Okay calm down.'' I said, holding a hand infront of my mouth since I was chewing.

Jooheon smiled cutely, showing off his dimples. ''Thank you again.'' I replied as he seemed to be waiting for my gratitude. ''Anything for you!'' He chirped before walking away again.

I slowly chewed on my sandwich as I watched them getting ready. I knew they cared about me before but now it seemed like they cared even more.

They were usually super busy and not really paying attention to me when they were working so Jooheon doing this was very sweet.

As the day progressed I felt myself getting tired faster than usual. I yawned a little and leaned back in the chair that I had seaten myself on earlier.

They were still filming and I was sitting in the studio instead of the makeup room, just to keep an eye on them.

I didn't even noticed that my eyes closed and my head slowly started hanging as I fell asleep.

••••••••••••••••••

I didn't wake up even though Wonho picked me up from the chair. He carried me all the way into the makeup room to put me down on the couch gently.

He moved some hair from my face, smiled at me and pulled forth a blanket which he layed over me.

Wonho sank down to his knees and looked at my sleeping face. He touched my cheek with his index finger softly. ''I'd do anything for you.'' He whispered and then exhaled a light sigh.

He mustered up enough courage and placed a sweet kiss on my forehead, making me move a little in my sleep. Wonho quickly stood up and stared at me, making sure I was still asleep.

When he realized I was peacefully snoozing away he smiled warmly and left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

The clock hit 4 am in the morning and we had just gotten back from the shoot. 

I stretched my arms up in the air and sighed softly. I wasn't that tired and that was probably because I had been sleeping on set.

I wondered how I got to the couch though. I had woken up with a soft, warm blanket on me on the comfy couch.

The boys all disappeared into their rooms besides Wonho who sat down on the living room couch with me.

''You're sitting on my bed.'' He whined and looked at me whilst pouting. ''And what are you going to do about it?'' I said teasingly.

''I'll just use you as a pillow then.'' He said, layed down and swiftly put is head on my lap.

I looked down at him, he looked back up at me with a big bright smile. I couldn't help but to smile back at him and without thinking about it, I ran my fingers through his hair.

His smile faded slightly but we still kept eye contact. For some reason my heart felt at peace looking into his eyes.

It almost felt like the world around us disappeared and we were the only two left. Wonho gently grabbed my hand and brought it down to his lips, kissing my fingers one by one.

When I realized what happened I gulped and retrieved my hand. ''I'm gonna go to bed.'' I said and cleared my throat.

Wonho chuckled and sat up, letting me stand to my feet. ''Good night Heeyoung.'' He said softly, looking after me as I left in a hurry.

I sank down onto the bed and stared into the wall. What had just happened? Why is my heart going crazy? I put a hand to my heart, feeling it beat wildly under my palm.

I bit down on my bottom lip and looked towards the door. I didn't want to sleep, I wanted to spend more time with Wonho.

Realizing my own thoughts I shook my head and put my hands over my face. ''Idiot.'' I mumbled to myself.

''Are you okay?'' Shownu's voice startled me. ''Jesus Christ!'' I exclaimed. ''I thought you were sleeping.'' 

''So that's what you do when I sleep? Talk to yourself? You're a weird one.'' Shownu said with a smirk. 

I hurled a pillow at him which only made him laugh. ''Sleep, you need it.'' I said and stood up. ''Where are you going?'' 

''Bathroom, if you must know.'' I said and stuck my tongue out at him before leaving. I wasn't going to the bathroom though.

I walked as quietly as I could until I reached the living room. Looking around the corner I saw Wonho laying on the couch, top less with only his boxers on, scrolling on his phone.

My eyes traveled over his perfectly chiseled abs but when I reached his face I noticed he looked back at me.

My eyes widened as he just smirked at me, putting one arm under his head and perking a brow.

Was this some kind of weird staring stand off? I twirled around and leaned my back against the wall, away from him so that he couldn't see me anymore.

''Why don't you just come here if that is what you want?'' He said in a low, soft voice.


	13. Chapter 13

My mind was telling me no but my body and heart was telling me yes. I slowly walked over to him and as he made place for me to sit on the couch I sank down onto it.

''Why aren't you sleeping?'' He asked, still laying in the same position as before. He really didn't give two shits if I only saw him in his boxers.

''I'm not sure.'' I replied and looked down onto my hands that were resting neatly on my lap. ''I think I know.'' He said.

''Oh? Care to tell me?'' I asked and turned my head up, looking towards him. He had a playful smirk on his plump lips. 

''You can't stop thinking about earlier, can you?'' He sat up and as he did so he was much closer to me than I had anticipated.

My heart was beating even wilder than before and I tried to tell myself over and over to just calm down. 

Our eyes locked and he picked up my hand in his, spreading my fingers apart a little before he placed a gentle kiss on the fingertip of my index finger.

''What has gotten into you?'' I tried to sound like I wasn't faced by any of this but my voice failed me and cracked.

''I've always liked you Heeyoung, I've just never acted on it because we work together.'' He whispered before kissing my middle finger.

I gulped and sat there like a statue. His warm lips felt so good against my skin, even if it only was on my fingers.

''We still work together.'' I replied in a low voice. ''True, but as the years have gone by it's gotten harder not to act on my emotions. I can't help but to give in.'' Wonho said and now kissed my ring finger.

''This is dangerous.'' I said and swallowed hard. ''We all need a little danger sometimes.'' He replied with a smile. 

He put my hand down onto his thigh before he cupped my chin. I saw his eyes travel down to my lips and my heart was beating so hard in my chest it was almost ringing inside my head.

''Just one little taste..'' He murmured before leaning close. Our lips touched and at first I didn't kiss back but as he kissed me more intensly I couldn't hold back anymore.

I moved my lips against his in a passionate kiss, moving my hands up to the back of his neck at the same time as he pulled me up onto his lap.

I couldn't help but to exhale a soft moan against his lips as his buff arms pushed me into his torso. Only from kissing him I could feel myself getting very hot between my legs and I should have stopped right there and then but I didn't.

Wonho's hands slid up under my shirt, caressing the skin on my back and sending shivers throughout my entire body.

Suddenly I felt something poking my nether region and I broke the kiss, panting from the excitement alone.

I looked down and noticed he was pitching a pretty big tent in his boxers. I looked back up at him and he smiled shyly at me. ''I'm sorry, it's what you do to me.'' He whispered, caressing my cheek softly.

''I can't do this.'' I said as I let him go and stood up. I suddenly felt scared instead of aroused. ''Heeyoung..'' Wonho tried to reach out to grab me but I rushed out of the living room.

I got into the bedroom and layed down in the bed under the covers. I put a hand on my belly as I got into a fetal position.

The thought of him over me, inside of me terrified me. I didn't want it to but it did. I closed my eyes harshly and tried to think about something else, anything else.


	14. Chapter 14

**1 month later.**

I'm now six months pregnant and by this time I had been forced to tell the company that I was infact carrying a child.

I made sure to tell them that I wanted to work for as long as I possibly could. I loved my work and I did not want to sit at home alone and do nothing. I wanted to be surrounded by the people I call family.

Starship had given me the freedom to work until I felt like it was impossible but they were very adamant that I take care of myself best I could.

After outing this secret to basically everyone I got treated much different. No one but Wonho knew how I got pregnant but everyone kept congratulating me and wanting to touch my belly.

It was hard to keep up a good mood and to be polite but I had to. They didn't know and I didn't want them to know either.

Literally everyone was more happy than I was that I was pregnant. 

The guys hadn't let me move back to my apartment either. I had been forced to pack up most of my things and now had a permanent room at their apartment. 

I hated the fact that I was intruding their space but they made sure they really wanted me there even if I protested.

Kihyun who had been having his own room had given it up to me for the time being. He was now sleeping in the same room as Minhyuk and Hyungwon.

Even if they had told me to get comfortable as if this was my own place I still hadn't unpacked. I only brought stuff out of my suit cases whenever I needed them and when I was done with it I put it back in the case.

It was evening time now and I was standing infront of the full body mirror in Kihyun's room, or my room, checking myself out.

I turned to the side and sighed at the sight. My belly was big and it made me feel like the fatest person on earth. I gently rubbed it with the palm of my hand, it was oddly soothing to my surprise.

''Heeyoung?'' Wonho's voice could be heard from the other side of the door. I pulled my shirt down quickly. ''Yes?''

He opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Ever since _that_ night we hadn't said a word about it to each other.

Wonho gave me one of his sweet smiles before he sat down on the edge of the bed. I was still standing in the same spot infront of the mirror.

''I know it has been hectic lately but I want to make sure you're okay.'' He said and looked up at me. I smiled a little and nodded. ''I'm fine, thank you.''

He suddenly stood up and walked over to me. ''You've gotten so big.'' He said softly and without hesitation he put one of his large hands against my belly.

I looked down on his hand and swallowed a small lump that was trying to form in my throat. He gently caressed my belly and I could feel his burning gaze on me.

I turned my head upwards to look at him even though I was hesitant to. ''You look beautiful.'' He murmured. 

I got goosebumps from hearing his words. Wonho sank down now squating infront of me. I raised both my eyebrows and tilted my head. ''What are you doing?'' I said with a slight chuckle.

He looked into my eyes as he was pulling my shirt up to expose my stomach. His movements were so nimble and feeling his skin against my own was magical.

His lips curled into a wide smile as he was looking directly at my belly. Before I knew it he kissed it gently.

''Don't worry little one, I will take care of you.'' He said in a soft voice to my stomach. 

Seeing him like this, talking to my pregnant belly made my eyes tear up. Even if he wasn't the father he sure acted like it.

Wonho slid his arms around me, placing his cheek against my stomach and hugged me. I just stood there, stunned by what was currently happening.

I wasn't disliking it but I wasn't sure I was prepared to accept it either.


	15. Chapter 15

''Wonho please..'' I said with a slight hint of nervousness to my chuckle. He looked up at me with big eyes. ''Am I making you uncomfortable?''

I scratched the back of my neck and pursed my lips. ''Yes and no.'' I said and he perked a brow in confusion.

''What does that even mean?'' He said before letting his arms fall off me. He stood up and looked me straight in the eyes whilst tilting his head.

''Look.. I know we have known each other for some years now and I know that you mean well.'' Wonho crossed his arms over his chest whilst listening to me. ''But..?'' He said.

I sighed and looked down at the floor, unable to meet his eyes. ''But I don't want you to play with my feelings.''

''Heeyoung I'm not playing with your feelings. I'm sorry if it has come off that way.'' He said worringly. He stepped up to me and put his hands on my shoulders which made me look up at him again.

''I really care about you and I want the best for you. I know we work together but I do genuinly like you.'' He said in a soft tone. 

When he said that he liked me my heart skipped a beat. I could practically feel my entire body heat up, especially my face.

''If me liking you and showing you affection makes you uncomfortable I will stop but I need you tell me if that is the case.'' He said and I noticed how worried he was by only looking into his brown eyes.

There was a hint of sadness in them as well as nervousness. I shook my head and swallowed hard. ''The thing is I don't know how to react to it. I don't know if you're just being like this because I'm pregnant.''

Wonho chuckled out of frustration. I knew he hated to get his feelings questioned but I couldn't help it. 

''Absolutely not. Sure I might show it more now than before but I've always had a good eye for you. I don't like to be questioned but if you need reassurance I will say it again, I like you Heeyoung.''

My eyes started tearing again and of course he noticed. ''Don't cry.'' He whispered before pulling me into his arms. The hug was soft and tight at the same time, making me feel right at home.

I burried my face into his chest and closed my eyes just for a moment. ''Why are you crying?'' He asked softly. I mustered up my courage, taking a deep breath.

''Because hearing you say all these things makes me happy.'' I sniffled. He smiled, laughed a little even but it wasn't a condescending laugh, he sounded very happy.

''Does this mean I can kiss and hug your belly all I want?'' Wonho suddenly said and I looked up at him with narrowed eyes, tears still falling down my cheeks.

''Only if we are not infront of people.'' I said and then laughed a little. He looked so darn happy when I gave him permission.

''Fair enough.'' He replied and then placed a soft kiss onto my forehead. I blinked my eyes a couple of times rapidly. ''You look cute.'' He almost whispered out.

My cheeks grew a slight tint of pink and I looked away but I could still see him smiling in the corner of my eye.


	16. Chapter 16

My whole being couldn't handle this anymore and was about to burst out of shyness. I pointed towards the door and stuttered. ''I-it's time to sleep!''

Wonho giggled at my failed attempt to sound stern. ''Alright, I hear you.'' He said as he was backing up towards the door, still looking at me and giving me a killer smile.

''See you tomorrow.'' He chirped as he disappeared out of the room. I pursed my lips and put my hands on my hips. _This man. What am I going to do with him?_

•••••••••••••••••••••

When I woke up next morning a text caught my attention. It was from a member of our team and informed me we had a meeting at his apartment in a couple of hours.

It wasn't all that strange to us to have meetings at someone's apartment so I didn't think anything of it.

I got up and got ready before heading out the door. The guys had the day off so I didn't have much to do with them as of right now.

I parked my car and made my way up to Jaeho's apartment. I knocked on the door and he opened with a smile. ''Good morning Heeyoung.'' I bowed and bid him good morning before getting inside.

No one else was there yet and he offered me some coffee whilst I sat down on the couch.

''Are the others coming soon?'' I asked. ''No one else is coming.'' He said and I furrowed my brows. ''Why not?''

''Because I didn't ask anyone else to come.'' He simple replied as he sat down beside me. My heart started racing and I had a weird lump forming in the pit of my stomach.

''W-what do you mean?'' I stuttered out. He turned to me with a wicked smile. ''I only called you over here to see how my baby is doing.''

It felt like my entire body turned ice cold. _His baby?_ Jaeho put a hand on my stomach and rubbed it. ''Looks like it's doing well.'' 

I slapped his hand away in pure terror and shot up from my seat. ''What the hell are you saying?!'' I yelled at him. 

Jaeho stood up with me and gave me a hard strike right across my cheek. I gasped and instantly put a hand up to the aching spot. _What on earth is going on?_

In a blink of an eye I was pinned down on the floor with him over me. He was holding my hands above my head with a strong, firm grip and I couldn't for the life of me get him to move.

''Get off of me! What are you doing!'' I screamed in fear as I squirmed underneath him. This only earned me another punch, this time right on my nose. I heard a cracking sound and whimpered in pain.

''Don't you dare scream at me or I will make sure you won't leave this apartment alive you little whore.'' His voice was as cold as ice and his gaze was as if a demon had entered his body.

Blood was streaming out of my nose and running down the side of my face. I swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the giant lump in my throat.

I heard the noise of his belt buckle and instantly opened my eyes to see what was going on. He had removed his belt and was now tying my hands together. 

I didn't dare to move, I didn't dare to speak. Was this where my life ended?


	17. Chapter 17

Is this how it felt like when you died? It felt like my soul had left my body and I was just an empty shell on the floor.

As if I was floating above and watching all of this unfold. My pants were ripped, my underwear tossed across the floor.

Jaeho was thrusting into me with brute force but my body felt comlpletely numb. I felt like all life had been sucked out of me.

I don't know for how long this occured but it felt like it would never end at the same time as it felt like it was over in a blink of an eye.

My entire face was wet from tears and blood. When he finally got off me and my body started to get back to normal it felt like someone had run me over with a truck.

''You still feel nice and tight. Not had anyone else in the meantime huh?'' Jaeho said with a chuckle as he looked down at me.

''You should get back, they are probably wondering where you are.'' He then said as he sat himself down on the couch. 

_How could he talk so casually?_ How could he act as if nothing had happened, as if he had not just raped me for a second time and beaten me?

I managed to sit up and then stand up on wobbly legs. I pulled my pants up and gulped as I tried my hardest to keep my balance.

''You know Heeyoung.. Even if you tell anyone about this, no one will believe you.'' He said with a smirk curling onto his lips.

I don't know how I managed to get out of there and into my car but once I was safely inside my vehicle I looked towards the clock. Half the day had gone by. Had I really been in that place for this long?

I stopped myself from crying, I needed to get away from here. I needed to get to safety.

The entire drive back to the dorm was pure agony. My body hurt so bad and my face felt all kinds of messed up. 

When I finally got through the front door and saw Kihyun I sank down onto the floor. He ran towards me screaming but I couldn't make out the words he was saying.

Soon enough all of the guys were there and Wonho pushed through all of them and sat down infront of me, panic present in his eyes.

''Heeyoung!'' We locked eyes for just a moment before I leaned forward and collapsed into his chest. He hugged me tight and that's when it all burst for me.

I started to hysterically cry, the kind of cry where you could hardly breathe.

''We have to go to the hospital right now.'' Kihyun said as he was getting himself ready along with everyone else.

Wonho carried me out to the van as everyone hopped in. Hyungwon was the one driving and during the drive I was looking up at Wonho.

''Thank you.'' I mumbled before closing my eyes and drifting off into darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

I opened my eyes slowly, it was difficult, my eyelids were heavy and I felt extremely groggy. 

''Heeyoung?'' Wonho's soft voice caught my attention and I immediately looked over at him. He came up to the hospital bed and sat down beside it, taking my hand and holding it.

''What happened?'' I said and swallowed harshly, my throat was very dry and uncomfortable. 

Wonho looked down and I could see on his face that something was wrong. ''Wonho you have to tell me.'' I said as I got increasingly worried.

''You lost your child.'' He said, looking up at me with tears in his eyes. I looked down on my body and my baby bump was significantly smaller. 

I managed to move my hand to my stomach even if it felt heavy and shakey. ''How?'' I said, my voice sounding dark and almost angry.

''Due to the trauma you went through said the doctors.'' Wonho replied and also caught my attention. ''All we know what happened to you is that you were beaten but then the doctors also said that you had.. semen in you.''

I pulled my hand away from him in frustration. _Were doctors allowed to give out such information just like that?_ My vision got blurry the more they teared up and I smacked my fist down into the mattress.

''Please don't distance yourself from me Heeyoung.'' Wonho sounded sad and small. I sniffled and closed my eyes harshly.

''Tell me what happened so that I can help you.'' I looked at him, tears streaming down my face. ''It's fucking Jaeho! He was the one that did this to me from the very beginning!''

He looked shocked, hearing that someone from his own team had done this. There weren't many times that I had seen Wonho angry but I noticed how he tensed up.

''Jaeho did this? All of it?'' He spoke through gritted teeth. ''Yes. He faked a team meeting to get me over there and told me it was his child and then.. and then..'' I couldn't utter the word.

I hid my face into my hands as I cried out. Wihtout hesitation Wonho got into the bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, placing small kisses in my hair.

Everything felt so surreal. I had a life growing inside of me some hours ago and now it was gone. It felt like my heart was breaking even though I didn't want the child in the first place.

''I will make him pay, whatever it takes.'' Wonho mumbled out, probably mostly to himself but I heard it. 

Thinking back, he had always been there for me. Wonho was always the one that made sure I was okay. Not only when I was pregnant but even before that. I hadn't payed great attention to it but now it was very clear to me.

I grasped the fabric of his shirt and looked up at him. ''Wonho.. I love you.''


	19. Chapter 19

I could feel that Wonho tensed up from my words. ''I'm sorry.'' I sniffled out before letting his shirt go.

He shook his head and refused to let go of me. ''Don't be. I was only shocked to hear that from you.'' He replied softly.

I could relax again. I thought I had said it too soon and fucked everything up even more than it already was.

A knock on the door was heard and both me and Wonho looked towards it. A doctor came inside and Wonho kindly moved from the bed and sat down on a chair.

''How are you feeling Miss Kwon?'' The doctor asked as he was checking my journal. ''I'm okay.'' I said, wiping my cheeks.

''The police wants to see you right now, is it okay if they come in?'' He proceeded to check my IV and then looked at me with kind eyes. I nodded in silence and he left.

Soon after a pair of officers came into the room and Wonho had to leave. I gave him a nervous look as he left and then turned to the police.

''Take everything from the beginning Miss Kwon.''

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Some days later and I was back at their dorm. They took good care of me whenever they had the time to but for the most part they had to continue with their schedule.

I was trying to drown myself in work even if I was stationed at the dorm. I didn't want to think too much about recent events, that would only put dark thoughts in my head.

I had just hung up the phone from talking about potentional business with a company when an unknown number called. I perked a brow, hesitated but answered it anyway.

''Hello Miss Kwon, this is police officer Min speaking. I would like to inform you that we have a Huyn Jaeho at the station. We will proceed to take dna tests and such. I just wanted you to stay informed.''

I can hardly describe the feeling I got from hearing that. It was joy as well as anger and sadness at the same time. I quickly cleared my throat as I realized I hadn't answered him yet.

''Thank you very much officer.''

''I will call you again when I have more information. Have a good day Miss Kwon.''

I hung up and put the phone face down on the couch beside me. The bastard was caught and he was going to pay for what he did.

Unknowingly I was curling my hands into fists so hard the knuckles were turning white. 

The front door opened to the dorm and I released my hands, standing up and looking around the corner. ''Hi.'' A smiling Wonho said as he saw my head pop out.

I released a relieved sigh. ''Hey..'' He walked up to me and gave me a sweet hug. ''How's everything?'' He asked as we sat down on the couch.

''It's okay. I just got a call from the police.'' Wonho's eyes lit up and he looked at me with great interest.

''They have Jaeho and will contact me as soon as they have the test results back but atleast he is off the streets now.'' I said with a firm nod.

''Any longer and he wouldn't be alive anymore.'' Wonho muttered, pounding his fist into the palm of his other hand.

I shook my head and took his hands in mine. ''You don't ever have to physically fight for me.''

''I know but I want you to know I will always protect you.'' Wonho said, making me smile. 

I cupped his face with my hands and leaned in, kissing his soft lips. ''I know.''


End file.
